Imagine It
by xMelaniexStrykerx
Summary: Think about it. Bella gets turned into a vampire...and then dumps Edward. All she wanted was the immortality. And the life she's chosen is anything but vegetarian. She likes the nightlife, because it tastes better drunk.
1. Nightlife

_Imagine it. The whole city at your control. Free bloodflow, meals every night, and always enough citizens to cover it up. Instant gratifacation, never having to wait for any longer than necessary. Seductive, irresistable, something to sink your teeth into. Come on, give it a go. Fight for what you know should be yours. Waiting is just an inconvenience. Take this now while you have the chance. Not only that, but keep your title for eternity. Winner takes all. All others fall. Vampire destruction...war. It's so worth it. And you're so close. Just do it.__  
_

Bella smirked, sauntering comfortably into the club. The music was blasting loudly over the speakers, acting as the perfect reason for people to be dancing. The smell of alcohol was a little too obvious as her highly sensitive smell picked up the scents from all around her. She could tell exactly who was underage at the club, not like she really cared. But it was the small things about their actions that gave them away. The fact that they seemed to hesitate for just a short split of a second before ordering alcohol. The fact that their heartrate picked up a little, either from excitement or apprehension, she couldn't quite tell, when they took the first sip of their drink. Humans would never have noticed, but any vampire would easily see it. The only thing humans might pay attention to was the fact that it took a lot less drinks for the newcomers, or underage drinkers, to get drunk than it did the regulars, or at least the drinkers. But almost everyone was already drunk, so their senses would be totally off.

She walked up to the bartender and looked at the options. To any human, the list would seem endless. But to Bella...it stopped way too soon.

"I'll have a shot of vodka." she said, giving the male bartender her best flirtatious glance, even using her most seductive voice. She heard his heartbeat pick up ten thousand fold. He quickly but carefully poured the drink, in a way bigger amount than she had asked for, and handed it to her.

"On the house," he grinned, his eyes going over her a little too much for her liking. But she couldn't really complain since she had given him a major temptation. She just purred her thanks and walked off, feeling the man's eyes stick to watching her ass walk off. 'Pervert' she thought, shrugging his actions off.

She walked to the center of the dance floor and took a sip or two of her drink. It was almost degrading for her to have to settle for alcohol instead of human blood, but she would have her taste of it soon enough. She would make perfectly sure of that. After a few more sips, she just gave up on sipping and gulped her drink down. People turned to stare at her but she just grinned. What was the drink going to do, kill her? Ha. She was immortal.

She started to dance, not even paying attention to who was next to her. She just started to dirty dance with anyone, feeling enjoyment from that. She smelled blood from every side of her, and she felt her mouth start to water. But she had to meet someone first...someone special. She would drink them dry, but would give them the best night of their lives first. At least that way they wouldn't die unhappy.

Caelin's thoughts were scattered as he gazed down at what used to be pictures of him and his 'friend'. He dropped the scissors, bringing his hands up to his face, and let the tears fall freely. He breathed in deep through his nose, breathing out through his mouth, and leaned against the dresser. He stood there, in the same position, for awhile as he calmed down. He pulled on a thin red jacket, walking into the living room he slipped on his vans. He locked the door, making sure to grab his keys, and headed for the coffee shop. After a few moments, he finally reached his destination. He was very self conscious, which he blamed on his ex boyfriend's, but he continued walking down the path. He took his usual spot, more toward the woods, and leaned against a tree. He glanced around, hoping no one owuld see him, and sighed, chewing his bottom lip. He spotted a girl, not far from him, and gazed over at her.


	2. Smells So Sweet

**YES, I did have help with this. If you wanna know more about it, tell me. It's not that big a deal. I wanted this to seem like the story was coming from both sides, so therefore, the switching of POV'S.**

Bella weaved through the pile or drunks, dancing her ass off. Nobody smelled just right. Maybe it was the alcohol she herself had consumed, or just the alcohol and sweat in the air. It frustrated her to not be able to find a decent scent so easily, in a place so packed. She bit her lip, a very human gesture, and looked around once more. Another drunken cheater. Another girlfriend looking for an excuse to ditch her boyfriend. Another boyfriend spying on his girlfriend. The usual soap-opera drama. She wasn't in the mood, and was about to give up and just leave the humans to their pathetic, trite lives when she smelled something. She walked closer, enjoying the aroma. A male. She turned her head. She couldn't miss him. Bright, daring clothes, sexy body, not that she cared about that, and amazing eyes. She walked over to him, noting that he was still at the counter. She sat him on top of the counter when she got there and sat on his lap, careful to shift her weight so she wouldn't hurt him. She was way stronger than he would expect. After all, she was a vampire. "So, cutie, what's your name?" she purred, tracing circles in the palm of his hand. Smelling his amazing arouma.

Boy's POV:

The small male rose an eyebrow as she lifted him up, laughing softly. A soft squeak managed to escape his lips. He was quite strong as well, being at the height of only 5'2" and weighing around 90 pounds, he didn't seem very.. strong, just weak.

He shook his head, laughing softly, he scooted back a bit, holding onto her waist only slightly as she moved with him, "Cutie, eh?" he smirked, "I'm Mark." he nodded, his Italian accent was very heavy, having just moved there he wasn't very unfriendly toward the strangers. Wanting to make friends and all.

"And you, sweetie?" he asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips as his hands moved from her waist. He placed his palms on the counter, leaning back a little, "What brings you.. here, of all places?" That question was asked curiously, almost as if he knew she wasn't there for the dancing, but he wouldn't interfere with anything, other than that one question.

He bit at his pierced lip gently, before taking a small sip of the tonic he had ordered. Then the other shot of vodka, finishing them both off. He wasn't drunk, nor was he even close.

Bella's POV:

She squirmed a little as his hands held onto her waist. She was really ticklish there. She didn't like that. It was an easy weakness. If any of her enemies found that out, she'd be dead in a moment's notice. But she personally didn't care if the boy noticed her ticklishness or not. He was only a frail human, after all.

She smiled when he spoke, enjoying every second of his accent. It rang in her ears with eloquency, sweet music to the boring drone she had heard from humans over and over and over again. "My name is Bella, darling. And I'm here to meet amazing people, such as yourself, and to show them the time of their lives. Interested?" She flashed him a smile. Almost nobody could resist one of those.

Her eyes swiftly scanned over what she had seen him drinking. A lot. She blinked. Didn't that much alcohol make people's eyes go blurry and their brains turn into mush? Something like that. And yet...he didn't even seem to be tipsy. She raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.


End file.
